Farewell
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [oneshot] Both in love, but unable to be together due to certain circumstances. Yuffie is getting married, but there's nothing Reno can do... Reffie pairing. Language warning. Updated THIRD time.


Farewell

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: I was watching _yet another_ movie, and this once again inspired me... Lol. Enjoy guys :) Last thing. The song is from Fefe Dobson's 'We went for a ride'. The song did **not** inspire me to write it and I just happen to think that the lyrics were perfect for my fic. I **do** love the song though. It reminds me of the past... :)

**Reposted. removed the story for the SECOND time because it was underated_again_. If those reviewers don't mind, please review once again. Thank you. I really don't think this fic should be with an R rating... I find it pathetic since I'm not over 17... So technically, I can't read my own work. Oh wells.**

Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 in any way.

* * *

_**We went for a ride  
With your words of consolation  
And the trees of crystal white  
I'll be praying for a red light  
To extend this precious night**_

_**'Cause we both know where I'm going  
And we know it just ain't right  
But there's nothing we can do  
Except to keep on moving**_

* * *

She laughed as she looked into his mako green eyes, her own grey ones glittering with tears of happiness. "Thank you."

Reno grinned down softly, "Anytime."

She touched the necklace. "Thank you Reno." She whispered again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into the crook of his neck. She breathed in his smell of cigarette and booze, feeling immensely relaxed all of a sudden. "I love you."

Reno kissed her on the top of her head gently, "I love you too Yuffie." He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too..." He murmured as he closed his eyes, willing to forget everything happening around them.

* * *

As she woke up, her hand went to her neck right away, afraid that it had all been a dream last night. Her frame relaxed when silver came in contact with her fingers.

When somebody began knocking on the door, she sat up immediately, "Come in." She said, just loud enough for whomever that was outside her door to hear.

Noriko strolled in, "Miss Yuffie. Lord Godo would like to see you this morning after your shower and breakfast."

Yuffie growled softly as she stood up, "I don't want to see that jerk though."

"Miss Yuffie..." Noriko scolded gently.

"What?" She snapped at the old lady, her anger taking over.

Noriko shook her head sympathetically, "It is for the good of Wutai. Lord Hitoshi is a good man. He will treat you well." She sighed as she looked at the young woman in front of her, "That is the fate of being the Lady of Wutai..."

"I don't want to marry him."

Noriko held Yuffie's face in a motherly fashion, "I know how you are feeling right now, but you've known since forever that you were to be arranged for a marriage with a strong, rich Wutain. You cannot go back. I know you love Mister Reno..." She paused, "But forget him. If he loves you, he will let you go. There is no future for the two of you. One is royalty, the other a villain..."

Yuffie looked at her feet again, feeling depressed yet again, "I know..."

"Come on then. Go take a shower and have some food. Lord Godo is waiting."

* * *

"We have decided that the marriage is to take place next week. It is a good day." Godo told his daughter.

Yuffie was still fuming with anger and she wasn't going to hide it. "We?" She growled. "**We** didn't decide. **You** and **Lord** Hitoshi," She spat out the name, "did. I don't want to marry him, I don't want anything to do with this cruel and bitter marriage."

Godo only glanced at her, "You knew ever since you were young that you were going to have an arranged marriage. Why did you go with that... that... Turk?" He asked, spitting out the name as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He shook his head as he looked at her, "The necklace you're wearing. It's a gift from him, I would assume. From now on, I don't ever want to see it."

"What I wear is none of you god damn business."

"Take it off."

"No."

Godo, now his anger fueled, grabbed and pulled on it, which resulted in the necklace breaking.

Yuffie's eyes widened.

"It's him, or it's Wutai." He gave the broken necklace back to her, "You know the choice." He then went to his closet, taking a piece of paper out from underneath everything. "Your mother left you a letter before she passed away." He handed it to her, "And last thing, I don't ever want to see you with that Turk friend of yours. But he is invited to your wedding, if he wishes to join. After that, I never want to see him again on Wutai property." He gave her another envelope. On the envelope, it wrote 'Turk'.

She glared at her father, "Fuck you Godo."

"Now get out of my room."

* * *

_**Dear Yuffie,**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you for as long as I'd like...  
I'm sure that by the time you read this, you'll grow up to be a beautiful**_  
**_young woman... There are so many things I'd like to say to you... I want_**  
_**to see you grow, I want to see you get married and make something  
out of your life. The only thing I can do right now, is leave you a letter.  
I hope that at some point of your life, you'll be able to read this. It is**_  
**_quite unfortunate that I cannot see my own child grow... Time is running_**  
_**out. There is nothing I can do... I'm sorry dear.**_

_**Last thing Yuffie... Be a great daughter. There are many things  
in life that you will discover, that you will see, that you will experience. I  
only wish I could be there for you... Listen to your father, listen to your  
brother, be a great Lady of Wutai, take care of your husband... I'm sure  
he'll be a handsome young man. Be happy Yuffie. That is the sole purpose  
of living a life. I love you.**_

_**Love,  
Ayame Kisaragi.**_

Yuffie closed her eyes, a tear threatening to come out. She choked a sob down, trying to suppress her emotions, but without much success.

"You all right babe?"

She felt a pair of arms around her and finally too tired to stay strong, she turned around and cried in his chest, allowing him to support her weight, her burdens, her everything. She allowed him to comfort her, to reassure her...

He rocked her sideways gently, "Shh... It's all right... Everything's going to be all right."

She shook her head as tears leaked out of her eyes and onto the official navy Turk suit. "No... Nothing's going to be all right. Everything's just so fucking wrong in life..."

For a long time, they stood there, arms around one another, embracing one another. When she was calmed, she sat down, swinging her legs at the edge of the Da-chaos mountains. She looked at Wutai with bloodshot eyes while wondering if such a beautiful place was worth giving up the person she loved most.

"I love you, Yuff." He interrupted, then gave a small smile, "No matter what happens, this is the truth. There was a time that I denied that..." He sighed, "I wish I could have that time back, but unfortunately..." Reno paused as he looked at her, his eyes softened the second it laid on her. "There is no future for us, Yuffie. We knew that this would happen. You were engaged to him months ago..."

She nodded as she looked down at her hands, somewhat like a lost child. For a few minutes, she sat in silence. Then she sighed, "I'm going to get married sometime next week."

"I see..."

"Godo invited you to the wedding." She took out an envelope out of her pocket.

He took it, "Thank you." He snorted at what he was addressed as.

She sighed and looked at the sky, "Will I be able to come visit?"

He faked a grin, "Of course. I'm always in Midgar, you know that. You can call me anytime you want to talk to me, or if you're going for a vacation, I'm ready to take a week off to see you."

"Tell Rude and Elena sorry for me. I promised them that I'd get married with you..." She smiled sadly. "I always hoped we could get a few kids..."

He nodded, "I always liked the name Tommy."

"If we get a son, we'll name him Tommy. If it's a girl..." She paused. "I'm not very good with names."

Reno chuckled, "We can think of one when we get one."

"We'll get married in Midgar in Aeris' church. We'll invite Reeve, the rest of AVALANCHE, of course. Then there's the Turks."

"Then we'll have a honeymoon at Costa Del Sol..."

She grinned, "We can go swimming."

"We'll borrow Strife's villa."

Her smile flattered as she looked at the sky, "It's getting late." She remarked. The sun was setting. Standing up, she smiled sorrowfully.

He, too, stood up.

"Thank you for everything Reno. I really appreciate it... You've done more for me and my family than I have ever imagined."

"Family?"

She nodded, "I never wanted to tell you... But... His full name was Tseng Ichiro Kisaragi." She put her hand in her pocket, then pulled out a shiny object. "My father broke it this morning..." She said regretfully. "Fix it and then give it to someone worthy of you." She took his right hand, then put it in his hand. She gave another watery smile. "Farewell Reno."

He watched her walk away from him... Farther and farther away... "Wait!"

She turned around.

He advanced towards her. "Good luck. Hitoshi is a lucky man to have you." He gave a shaky breath as he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She smiled again, the smile never reaching her eyes, "I'll miss you Reno. I love you."

He watched her figure descend the mountain, his eyes unwillingly staring to sting. "Fuck..." He cursed.

* * *

_She picked Wutai over you..._ He thought to himself as he poured another shot down his throat. _She picked her father over you..._ He yelled at the bartender to get him another half a dozen shots. _She picked that son of a bitch over you..._ Snarling, he threw the shot cup towards the wall with as much force as he could.

The glass shattered, a splotch of liquid on the wall. The rest of the customers stared in fright while the bartender continued pouring his drinks without a single glance.

Reno felt a hand on his shoulder and he was about to break the fucker's arms when he heard his voice.

"It's Rude."

He relaxed slightly. "What the fuck do you want Rude? Why don't you leave me the fuck alone to my miseries? I've had enough shit for the day."

"We are all worried about you."

His head turned slightly with a raised eyebrow, "Teef."

Tifa sat down in a seat, "Drinking won't do anything to help. We heard about what happened..."

"What the fuck am I suppose to do then? What **can** I fucking do Lockhart?"

"For one, you shouldn't be sitting here while getting wasted."

He growled, "I don't need your fucking opinion Spike. Who the fuck else is here anyways? The fucking pilot?"

"Cid Highwind at your fuckin' service." A gruff voice was heard.

Reno turned around. Standing behind him was Cloud Strife, Cid Highwind, Reeve Evans, Rude and Elena Miller. "The fuck are you fucks doing here? You're just wasting your time on some fucking drunk."

Cid snorted, "I was only dragged along because they needed a ride."

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Admit it Cid. You don't want Yuffie to marry that rich and handsome—"

"More like fucking rich and snotty son of a bitch." He finished the sentence for her.

Tifa chuckled, "Either way, you want Mr. Turk here and Yuffie together despite what you say."

"And the rest of us, well, we care for you." Elena spoke up.

"I'm really not supposed to be here until next week, seeing that I'm busy as the President of Shinra, but I needed to know how you were doing. I need a vacation anyways." Reeve said, patting the redhead's shoulder.

Reno shrugged, "I'm doing fine. Fine for someone who's lost someone else anyways." He shook his head, "Fuck I feel like shit."

"Maybe there is something you can do..." Cloud said, giving him a nod of support.

He laughed humorlessly, "Something I can do? What can I fucking do? I love her, she loves me, we both love each other. This relationship has been going on forever, but once Lord **fucking** Godo asks her to pick between Wutai or a Turk... Well, it's just obvious which one she's going to pick." He gritted his teeth, "Hell, if I were her, I'd fucking pick Wutai."

"Well," Tifa started, "If there's nothing you can do, then it's no use being so depressed about it." She turned around to the bartender and ordered a dozen beers. She gave a grin to Reno, "It's been a while since I've drank with a bunch of friends."

Cid gave a whoop of joy, Elena laughed, Cloud grinned, Reeve chuckled, Rude smirked and Reno allowed himself a forced grin. ... _I'm glad I have them._

* * *

Yuffie was interrupted by her mourning as Noriko knocked on the door. "What is it?" She asked.

"You have a few visitors."

Yuffie nodded as Noriko allowed them in. "Elena! Tifa!" She exclaimed, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Your marriage, of course!" Tifa grinned.

She looked horrible after that. "I don't want to mention it Tifa. Please, don't."

Elena looked at her, "Then why?" She sighed quietly, "Why force yourself to do this, why make yourself unhappy? Why make Reno unhappy?"

"Because..." She found herself without an answer. "...I... I don't know."

Tifa nodded, "I see... We just came over to say hi and tell you that we're going to show up for the wedding. Cloud, Reeve, Rude and Cid are here, but as far as I'm concerned, they're still asleep."

Elena laughed, "Yeah."

The Lady of Wutai frowned, "Asleep? Still?"

"Yeah, well, let's just say we had a little too much to drink last night." Elena grinned.

"I see..." Yuffie hesitated, "Was... Was Reno there?"

Tifa looked at her, a hint of understanding and sympathy in her eyes, "Yes... He was drinking too. Maybe more than all of us, but you know why he was..."

Tears welled up in her eyes again, "I miss him..."

Elena glared at her as she slammed her fist into the wall, "Don't." She shook her head, "Don't even say that."

The black hair beauty looked between the two of them, torn apart. Finally, she said, "Yuffie... Since you picked this path, you should follow it. Give it up. It's an advice. Once you are married, you should not think of another man..."

Yuffie shook her head, "You're right Tifa... But..." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I..."

Elena looked at her, her anger dissipating. "But what?"

"I gave it up... And I'm ready to accept that I'm going to marry someone I don't love and that's not Reno... But..." She paused slightly, thinking of her own words, "But... I didn't know that forgetting someone you love would be so hard and cruel."

"At least you had a choice." The blond spoke up, "Reno had none." She shook her head, "I don't want to say this... But I blame you Yuffie. He vowed never to love and when he did... He was so happy too..." Her voice cracked, "Then..."

"I'm sorry Elena, I'm sorry Tifa..." Yuffie apologized, "I know whatever I say, it's not going to rid the disappointment you have for me. I know it's not going to help..." She sighed.

"No." Tifa agreed, "But like I said, this is the path you chose. There is no turning back." She gave a small smile, "I think you'll be a great wife."

"Thank you."

* * *

Reno took a sip of his beer as he lifted up his cigarette to his mouth and puffed it.

"Smoking isn't good for you." Rude advised him.

He shrugged, "I don't care."

"Indifference isn't good for you either." He said.

Reno shot a glare at his best friend, "Will you shut up Rude? I'm trying to drink here."

"Drinking is fine, but drinking because you're hiding from certain problems is not." Rude said again, his voice calm.

The redhead gave up and took another sip, "What do you want?"

Rude removed his shades for a mere second, "Do you need to ask?"

He sighed as he played with his cigarette, "I want to see her one last time. I miss her."

Rude didn't speak.

Reno looked up at his friend, questioning. "Why do you want to know if you aren't going to say anything? Aren't you going to ask me why I still want to see her?"

"You don't know why either, so why should I ask?"

The leader of the Turks chuckled, "You know me too well Rude. You're right. I don't know why. Other than I miss her, I don't know why. She's getting **married**. And not to me. So why the fuck do I still want to see her? In fact, I feel like hating her, and yet, I can't because I love her."

"There is a thin line between love and hate. There is also the fact that you don't always need a reason to want to see someone." He replied. "That aside, the real question is, do you want to see her just one **more** time, or one **last** time?" Rude asked.

Reno found himself speechless. Finally, he mumbled a feeble 'I don't know'.

* * *

Yuffie walked on the streets, her eyes motionless, her mind wondering whether her lover would show at her wedding.

She then scolded herself, _Don't think about him. You're getting married soon Yuffie. Think of Hitoshi. Hitoshi. **Hitoshi** for fuck's sake. Not fucking Reno. Tifa's right, you shouldn't think of another man..._

She stopped in her tracks when the man she couldn't stop thinking of for days appeared in front of her. _Reno..._

"Yuffie." He greeted formally.

So formally indeed that it made Yuffie's heart clench. "Reno." She nodded.

Out of his messy pant pockets, he took out a box.

She couldn't help but wish that it was a ring... She couldn't help but wish that he would ask for her hand in marriage. Maybe then... _Yuffie Kisaragi. Stop._

He gave a grin, "Sorry to interrupt your day. I'm sure you have a lot of place to go, as the Lady of Wutai." Reno sounded slightly bitter. "But, I wanted to give you a wedding gift. And I'd also like to let you know that I won't be showing up for the wedding tomorrow."

"Oh, how come?" _How come? Because he fucking loves you and can't bear to sit and watch you marry someone that isn't him?_

He didn't seem sad or even vaguely concerned about the fact that she was to marry someone in less than a day. "I've been in Wutai for a while. It's time I go back and take care of the business. And plus, since President Reeve is here, someone should keep an eye on things..."

"I see... When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded, "Will the rest of them be staying?"

"They should be." Reno replied. He looked up at the afternoon sun, "Either way, I must get going. I've got to get ready to leave tomorrow." He shot her another grin, "I wish you a great marriage and my sincere apologies that I can't attend the wedding."

Yuffie nodded again, her chest painful. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Reno gave a slight bow, "I hope you like your gift." He grinned again, "I don't think we'll be seeing each other anytime soon, or may we won't see each other again." He said, "Maybe if we're lucky... Sometime in the future... Maybe... But either way, farewell, Yuffie Kisaragi."

She watched him turn around, his messy ponytail where it was all the time, his suit wrinkled, his pants creased and swallowed a choked sob as she bit her lips and attempted to stop crying. _I love him so much..._

If at that very second, Yuffie Kisaragi, the Lady of Wutai, was looking at Reno Chalmers of the Turks, she would have seen the agonizing pain in his eyes.

* * *

She unwrap the beautifully wrapped box, her fingers trembling as she did so. When she opened the box, a letter fell out. Ignoring the gift for the moment, she unfolded the letter slowly, afraid that it would suddenly disappear.

_**Hey babe,**_

**_Well, I don't really know what to write, to be serious, but I  
decided to write a letter for you... I don't know why. Maybe it's  
because I can't tell you this in reality since... Well, you're engaged and_**  
_**you're to be married tomorrow. Maybe I'd just like to write you a letter  
because I don't want you to ever forget me. Maybe you'll hide it under**_  
**_something in your closet and ten years from now, you'll find it sitting  
there...Alone and in the darkness. Kinda like me. Maybe it's just me_**  
_**hoping that this will change your mind, although I don't think it will.**_

_**I wanted to let you know I never blamed you for what's going  
on right now. It's not that I don't want to. I really want to, in spite of  
what you're thinking, but I can't. I'm a Turk, he's a rich and handsome  
man. He can give you things I can't... If I were you, I'd probably pick  
the same thing you did.**_

_**I'm not really running out of things to say, but I believe that  
some shouldn't be said. You aren't mine anymore, you won't ever be  
mine again... Maybe it is better this way. There **is** no future for us, and  
I wouldn't want you to suffer... This way, you have a great family and  
you can be the Lady of Wutai...**_

_**The only regretful thing is that I never got to let you know how  
much I wanted to spend my life with you. As for Tseng... I'm regretful  
that I never got to marry his younger sister and have a life with him,  
although it's for the best. I'll taint your life.**_

_**I think it's time I finish this letter. Yuffie... I'm sorry I don't  
have the courage to say this to your face... I love you dearly and I miss  
you, so please... Have a wonderful life. If you ever need me... I'm sure  
you'll know where to find me. And yes, I know that it's strange hearing  
from a sentimental Reno. It's the first and last time, I promise you that.**_  
**_I want you to be happy. Good bye._**

_**Very, very last thing. That someone worthy of me? It's you. **_**_Alas,  
I'm not worthy of you._**

_** Reno Chalmers.**_

Her eyes filled with tears, she took the gift out of its box. It was the necklace he had given her a week prior. Now fixed. She laid on her pillow and cried.

* * *

Noriko looked at Yuffie with excitement, "You look beautiful Miss Yuffie!"

Yuffie smiled softly as she glanced at the mirror. She was dressed in a white kimono, something so different than what she would usually wear...

"Miss Yuffie, sit down so Ume here can do your hair and make it beautiful." Noriko said as she pushed Yuffie gently into the chair.

The Lady of Wutai sat down without any protest. What went on in her life, she no longer cared. For half an hour, she sat in the chair, looking in the mirror unresponsively, wondering this is what she wanted in her life. _Do I want to be treated like this everyday and marry someone I don't like, or do I want to go out and be a free person, dress however I like and be with someone I love?_ She stared at her reflection. _It's too late now... I cannot leave Wutai..._

Noriko, behind her, smiled at her, "You look beautiful today, Miss Yuffie. Lord Godo will be so happy when he sees you. You'll do Wutai proud." She sighed softly, "You look so much like your mother... If only she was here and saw you as happy as you are now..."

_...But I'm not happy._  
**_...Elena, Rude. I promise you. I'll marry Reno sometime in the future._**

"I know you still miss Mister Reno, but I can promise you that you'll forget him in due time..."

_I don't want to be here..._  
**_Be happy Yuffie. That is the sole purpose of living a life._**

"...Is he coming to the wedding?"

_...I shouldn't be here.  
**At least you had a choice. Reno had none.**_

"Are your friends coming?"

_What am I doing here?_  
**_But I blame you Yuffie. He vowed never to love and when he did... He was so happy too..._**

"They arrived a few days ago, right?"

_Why am I still sitting here?  
**This is the path you chose. There is no turning back**_

"Are you all right, Miss Yuffie?"

_...I'm not happy.  
**I want you to be happy. Good bye.**_

"Miss Yuffie?"

_I want to be happy._

She stood up abruptly. "What time is it Noriko?"

"It's eleven o'clock, Miss Yuffie. Do you feel well?"

Yuffie shook her head, "I've gotta do something. Just wait here." With her kimono, she ran out.

Noriko smiled as she watched the young woman run out. _Miss Yuffie... I'm so proud of you. Your mother would be too._

* * *

"RENO!"

He turned around, frowning as he heard his name being called. And was promptly surprised to find a Princess dressed in a formal white kimono running towards him with a bag on her shoulder. His eyes widened when she wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing Yuffie?"

"You said you wanted me to be happy. The only way I can be happy is to be with you." She smiled up at him, "I don't give a damn about Godo or Wutai, or anything else. My mother wanted me to be happy, and if I was going to be happy with you, she'd let me go too."

He shook his head, "You're not doing this."

"I fucking am too. It's my life. I get to make a decision, don't I?" She hide her head in the crook of his neck again, "Unless you don't want me, I'm staying."

"Yuffie... I..."

She looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "Let's get out of here."

He nodded, as a real smile showed on his face for the first time in a week. "Midgar?"

"Sounds good to me!" She grabbed the bag. "Oh and Reno?"

"Yeah babe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Mind breaking a promise for me?"

He frowned, "What?"

She grinned, "I kinda liked the sentimental Reno. I wouldn't mind hearing from him more often."

Reno chuckled, "We'll see. Come on, let's go."

Yuffie looked back at Wutai once, and only once, finally finding herself loving the place still, but not wanting to be trapped in its barriers. _Farewell Wutai._

* * *

Tifa, Elena, Rude, Cloud, Cid and Reeve sat in the temple, wondering when their young ninja would show up when an old lady appeared.

"Noriko." Tifa greeted.

Noriko gave them a smile, "The wedding isn't going to happen in another fifteen minutes, but if I'm just here to give you an advice. Just leave. The wedding won't be finished. I'm afraid the Lady of Wutai is missing." She gave a wink. "I'm sure you'll find her somewhere though."

Tifa laughed softly, "Is that so?"

Cid snorted, "Seems like the lil brat has some common sense after all."

Elena smiled softly as she grabbed Rude's hand. He glanced down at her with a grin.

Cloud and Reeve looked at each other, wide identical grins on their faces.

"I'd leave before Lord Godo figures out what happens. When that does, I'm afraid you'll have trouble leaving."

They all nodded. "Thank you Noriko." Reeve said, then turned around to his group of friends, "I say we get going now."

"I say that's a fuckin' genius idea!" Cid put his arm around Reeve's shoulder and began pushing him out the temple.

Noriko looked at the six exiting through the temple. _You have kind friends, Miss Yuffie. I believe they'll take care of you fine. Take care... And farewell._

* * *

Author's Notes: I must say, I almost cried when I wrote that scene with Reno and Yuffie when Reno gave Yuffie her wedding gift. Anyways, I hoped you guys like that. I thought of giving this a sad ending, but I couldn't stand Reno being so sad... :( So yup. I liked the happy ending more anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed it:) Oh, and this **isn't** the one-shot that can be tied to 'Forever Lost'. I still haven't finished that one yet :P

Last thing, if I don't update 'Forever Lost' on Sunday, it's because I'm having technical difficulties with my internet... Stupid ! But yeah, I'll update as soon as I can. It was a nightmare to get this uploaded.

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, January 23, 2005  
Sunday, January 30, 2005  
Wednesday, February 09, 2005


End file.
